nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nick Deutschland
__INDEX__ Nickelodeon ist der deutschsprachige Sender von Nickelodeon, dem Kinderprogramm von Viacom. Zurzeit sendet Nickelodeon von 5:45 Uhr bis 20:13 Uhr, in der übrigen Zeit wird auf dem Sendeplatz Comedy Central übertragen. Der Vormittag von Montag bis Freitag ab 7.30 bis 09.40 Uhr ist mit Nick Jr. den Vorschülern gewidmet, der Nachmittag den Schülern. In Österreich existiert mit "Nickelodeon Austria" ebenfalls ein Spartenprogramm, das allerdings zentral von Deutschland aus gemanagt wird. Hier teilte sich Nickelodeon die Frequenz mit VIVA Österreich bis 31. Dezember 2010. Seit 1. Januar 2011 teilt sich Nickelodeon Österreich den Sender mit Comedy Central Österreich. Vom 1. April 2009 bis zum 15. Mai 2011 teilte sich Nickelodeon Schweiz die Frequenz mit VIVA Schweiz.MTV lanciert ersten Schweizer Kindersender 21. September 2009 Seit dem 16. Mai 2011 ist VIVA Schweiz ein eigenständiger Sender und Nickelodeon Schweiz teilt sich die Frequenz mit Comedy Central Schweiz, der von 20.15-05.00 sendet. Geschichte thumb|Das ehemalige Logo bis zur Namensänderung am 30. März 2010. Nickelodeon übernahm am 12. September 2005 unter dem ehemaligen Sendenamen „Nick“ die Frequenzen des Musiksenders MTV2 Pop, der einer von vier Kanälen war, die Viacom in Deutschland betrieb. Ab dem März 2006 gingen zusätzlich zu den internationalen Serien eigenproduzierte deutsche Shows an den Start, eines dieser Formate war Alles Nick, moderiert zunächst von Kathy Weber und Bürger Lars Dietrich, später ersetzte Nela Panghy-Lee die „pausierende“ Kathy Weber. Im Oktober 2007 fanden erstmals die Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards in Deutschland statt. Am 1. Dezember 2007 startete in Deutschland ein Ableger von Nickelodeon über die Pay-TV-Plattform Premiere Star. Ab dem 9. Juli 2009 erfolgte die Ausstrahlung über Sky Welt Extra. Der Ableger mit dem Namen Nick Premium, der ab dem 31. März 2010 den Namen Nicktoons trägt, strahlt exklusive Fernsehpremieren und die erfolgreichsten Formate des Schwestersenders Nickelodeon aus. Der Ableger sendete anfangs täglich von 06:00 Uhr bis 20:00 Uhr (Partagierung mit MTV Entertainment), seit dem 10. Januar 2010 wird 24 Stunden gesendet. Am 31. März 2009 startete im Kabelnetz der Unitymedia zusätzlich der Nickelodeon-Ableger für Vorschulkinder Nick Jr., am 2. April 2009 bei Kabel Deutschland. Dieser Sender ist ebenfalls nur als 24 Stunden langes Pay-TV-Angebot empfangbar. Am 31. März 2010 wurde Nick in Nickelodeon umbenannt. Grund dafür war die internationale Neuausrichtung der Nickelodeon-Senderfamilie durch Viacom. Zukünftig gibt es, wie schon bei MTV, nur noch ein weltweites Senderdesign, welches auf allen Sendern in 172 Ländern unter dem Namen „Nickelodeon“ laufen wird. Der Pay-TV-Ableger Nick Premium wurde in Nicktoons umbenannt, bei den Websites und Nick Jr. wurde lediglich das Design geändert. Am 28. Mai 2010 fand in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Deutschen Kinderhilfswerk der Weltspieltag statt. An diesem Tag wurde das Programm von Nickelodeon nicht von 12 bis 18 Uhr ausgestrahlt, sondern nur eine Aufforderung an die Kinder gezeigt, dass sie draußen spielen sollten. Auch in Amerika gab es bereits einen fernsehfreien Tag: „Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play“. Nach drei Jahren Pause kehrte 2010 das Format Nick Talent wieder zurück. Anstatt Banaroo wurde Hadnet Tasfai, Volker Neumüller und Frank Ziegler als Jury ausgewählt. Die Kandidaten wurden von den Hauptdarstellern Kristina Schmidt, Marc Dumitru, Féréba Koné und Alicia Endemann von Das Haus Anubis unterstützt. Gestartet wurde pünktlich zum Ende der letzten Folge des ersten Teils der 2. Staffel des Haus Anubis. Am 12. September 2010 feierte Nickelodeon seinen 5. Geburtstag mit vielen Specials. Der November 2010 stand unter dem Namen "Der November wird Gelb", an jedem Schultag gab es eine neue Folge SpongeBob, außerdem gab es 3 Wochenend-Specials, dass erste Special hieß: "Der Missratene Sohn" und es wurde der neue Movie "Der 5000. Geburtstag" ausgestrahlt. Seit dem 21. Dezember 2010 sendet Nickelodeon mit einem neuen Logo, es ist in so einer Art 3D dargestellt und es ist größer geworden, passend zum neuen Logo wurden auch die Programmeinblendungen und die Werbeidents überarbeitet. Seit dem 3. Oktober 2011 sendet Nickelodeon Germany sowie Austria im Breitbildformat (16:9). Die 4:3-Sendungen werden in 14:9 gemacht, das heißt oben und unten wird was abgeschnitten (gut zusehen bei iCarly, wenn die mit der Webshow auf Sendung sind) und an die Seiten sind 2 schwarze Balken. Seit Mitte Oktober 2012 verzerrt Nickelodeon Germany 4:3 Sendungen auf 15:9 (sehr kleine Balken) statt des üblichen 14:9 Formates. Seit dem 23. September 2013 hat Nickelodeon ein neues Design und ein neuen Claim, der neue Claim heißt Mach Mal Nickelodeon. Ab Oktober 2014 ist Nickelodeon wieder 24 Stunden am Tag zusehen. Das Abendprogramm soll sich, im Gegensatz zu den Konkurrenten Super RTL und Disney Channel weiter an Kinder und Jugendlichen. Über eine eigene Sparte am Abend wird nachgedacht. Comedy Central teilt sich ab dann den Sendeplatz mit VIVA.Kastner dampft Viva ein, baut Nickelodeon aus Abendprogramm Im Abendprogramm wurde ursprünglich die Programmschiene Nick Comedy ausgestrahlt. Diese wurde in der Nacht zum 3. Juni 2006 eingestellt. Stattdessen gab es für die in dieser Zeitschiene ausgestrahlten Sendungen ab 15. Januar 2007 Comedy Central auf dem Kanal von VIVA Plus. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2008 versuchte Nickelodeon ab 20:15 Uhr ein Familienprogramm für die Zielgruppe der 14- bis 49-Jährigen unter der Marke Nick nach Acht zu etablieren. Gezeigt wurden im Hauptabendprogramm Tierdokumentationen wie unter anderem Tierisch Extrem und Jung und Wild, Cartoons wie Die Ren und Stimpy Show und CatDog, sowie zahlreiche Serienklassiker. Im Oktober 2008 wurde eine neue Rubrik unter dem Titel Nick nach acht-Schocker gesendet, passend zur Nick Schocktober-Kampagne. Zum 15.& Dezember 2008 wurde Nick nach acht eingestellt und durch ein Programmfenster des Senders Comedy Central ersetzt. Dieser gab, nach einer Umstellungsphase für Kabelnetzbetreiber, die zum 13. Januar 2009 endete, seine eigenen Frequenzen auf. Nickelodeon ist mit diesem Schritt nicht mehr rund um die Uhr, sondern nur noch von 05:45 Uhr bis 20:13 Uhr zu empfangen. Verdeutlichung : : : Sendungen * Siehe dazu : Liste der Nickelodeon-Sendungen Für den deutschen Sender produzierte Formate * Alaaarm * Alles Nick! * Artzooka! * Die Torpiraten * Kids Top 20 * Hotel 13 * NICK Talent 2007 * Das Haus Anubis rockt Nick Talent 2010 * Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards * Das Haus Anubis * n-blick * Nickelodeon Weltbeschützer * Quatsch mit Soße * Spielegalaxie * WAS IST WAS TV * GEOlino TV Sonstige Formate *Nickelodeon NickerBocker *Nickelodeon Film Tipp *Nickelodeon Musik Tipp *Nickelodeon Hit Tipp *Nickelodeon Game Tipp *Nickelodeon Filmpremiere (nur Nickelodeon Schweiz) 16:9-Format Das 16:9-Format erschien erstmals im Dezember 2008. Damals wurde der Werbeblock auf allen Viacom-Sendern in Deutschland auf 16:9 umgestellt. Im Zuge des Rebrandings am 31. März 2010, bei dem auch das Sendedesign geändert wurde, wurde das komplette Programm (mit Ausnahme jener Sendungen, die noch im 4:3-Format produziert wurden) auf 16:9 umgestellt. * Das Haus Anubis * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Spielegalaxie (Nur Neuauflage) * True Jackson (Zuvor 4:3, später auf 16:9 umgestellt) * Die Pinguine aus Madagascar * WAS IST WAS TV * GEOlino TV (Nur Pilotfolge) * Die Mannohnekopf Show * Troop - Die Monsterjäger * iCarly (ab Staffel 2) * Artzooka! * Genie in the House (ab Staffel 4) * Big Time Rush * Die Geister von Ainsbury * Connor Undercover * Emily Erdbeer * Hero Factory * Beyblade - Metal Fusion * Victorious * LAX - follow The Black Pony * Planet Max Nickelodeon HD → Hauptartikel: Nickelodeon HD thumb|Das Logo von Nickelodeon HD Am 16. Mai 2011 startete die deutsche HD-Version von Nickelodeon unter dem Namen Nickelodeon HD im Entertain Paket von der Telekom MTV, VIVA, Nickelodeon und Comedy Central auch in HD und seit dem 1. Juni 2011 ist der Sender auch via Satellit über HD+ zu empfangen. Quellen Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Nickelodeon Kategorie:Viacom Kategorie:Kinderfernsehsender